My Childish Bodyguards
by iyagi7154
Summary: Bagaimana jika kamu memiliki Bodyguards yang childish? Kyuhyun harus sabar menghadapi sikap Siwon dan Zhoumi, pengawal pribadinya.


**Title : My Childish Bodyguards chapter 1**

**Genre : Friendship/Brothership**

**Rating : Fiction T **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Zhoumi**

**Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves and GOD.****I own only the plot.**

**Warning : Fanfic just Fanfic, OOC, AU, typos, geje , if read don't bash, jangan meng-copy paste meskipun menyertakan nama; Share saja dalam bentuk link ffn, tidak kurang dari itu. Gomawo **

**Summary : **Bagaimana jika kamu memiliki Bodyguards yang childish? Kyuhyun harus sabar menghadapi sikap Siwon dan Zhoumi, pengawal pribadinya.

.

.

**My Childish Bodyguards**  
Chapter 1  
.

.

Beberapa sosok bergerak mengendap-endap di antara pepohonan. Semua menggenggam senjata laras panjang. Salah seorang yang merupakan pemimpin mereka, memberi kode agar mereka menyebar ke bagian belakang dan sebagian mengikuti dia ke pintu depan. Beberapa berjaga di tiap sisi rumah yang memiliki jendela.

Salah seorang anak buahnya yang bertubuh paling tegap, mendobrak maju sesuai perintah. Saat sang pemimpin dan kawan-kawannya yang lain masuk, sosok tegap itu mengamankan daerah sisi pintu.

Hanya berbeda sepersekian detik dengan suara dobrakan tadi, pintu belakang juga diterjang, tidak memberi kesempatan kepada siapapun yang menjadi sasaran mereka untuk melarikan diri. Suara tembakan terdengar memekakkan telinga, namun semua berkonsentrasi mengadakan pembersihkan terhadap 'manekin bersenjata' yang ada, tanpa melukai sandera.

"Clear!"

"Clear!"

"Di sini juga clear!"

Teriakan terdengar dari berbagai sudut rumah.

"Kita berhasil!" seru salah seorang sambil menurunkan senjatanya dengan wajah puas.

Sang pemimpin mengamati manekin-manekin yang selamat dan yang tertembak, untuk mengetahui apakah anak buahnya melakukan tugas dengan benar. Namun sebuah patung mungil di salah satu sudut rumah membuatnya menghela napas panjang.

"SIWON!"

"Yes! Sir!" Siwon bergegas mendekat.

"Kenapa anak itu tidak kau tembak, eoh?"

Siwon memasang wajah protes ketika teman-temannya mengeluh dengan keras.

"Itu anak kecil, Sir. Kita tidak boleh membunuh anak kecil," jelas Siwon.

"Tapi anak kecil itu memegang granat tangan, pabo!" Salah seorang temannya bergerak memukulkan senapan, namun Siwon segera menangkisnya.

"Karena kelalaianmu, seandainya ini bukan latihan, kita semua sudah mati. Apa kau sadar itu?!"

"Yes, Sir!" Siwon menyahut. Meski begitu, wajahnya tetap mengungkapkan perasaan tidak setuju.

"Hhh…aku heran, kenapa kau bisa sampai ke tahap ini." Sang pemimpin memandang dengan putus asa. "Kalian semua boleh beristirahat. Siwon sshi, kau ikut aku menghadap Direktur!"

"Yes, Sir!"

Begitu sang pemimpin berjalan pergi, Siwon meringis, sementara teman-temannya menepuk bahunya sebagai tanda simpati sebelum berlalu.

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan hutan dan rumah kosong yang ia datangi tadi siang, Siwon kini berada di lobby sebuah gedung yang cukup mewah. Ini adalah gedung perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang pengawalan dan perlindungan. Ada banyak pelayanan yang ditawarkan, dengan harga yang berbeda-beda; Perlindungan untuk para artis; Keamanan untuk suatu acara; Sopir bersenjata: Pengawal pribadi paruh waktu; dan Pengawal pribadi yang tinggal selama masa kontrak dengan klien selama 24 jam sehari. Dua level tertinggi adalah Pengawal untuk negarawan dan Pengawal untuk orang-orang yang perlu datang ke sebuah tempat yang rawan karena kondisi perang.

"Selamat siang. Nama saya Choi Siwon, saya dipanggil kemari untuk menghadap Direktur."

"Mr Choi Siwon?" Resepsionis mengecek ke dalam buku dan tersenyum ketika mendapati nama Siwon di sana. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kartu berwarna silver. "Silahkan menuju lift utama."

Siwon mengambil kartu itu dan berterima kasih sebelum melangkah menuju lift. Yang dimaksud lift utama adalah lift dengan penjagaan berlapis. Ia harus menunjukan kartu silver itu di dua titik jaga dan melewati mesin scan yang mengidentifikasi iris matanya sebelum bisa masuk ke dalam tabung berlapis baja dan kaca anti peluru yang membawanya ke lantai paling atas gedung.

.

Berbeda dengan yang ia pikirkan, Siwon tidak langsung memasuki ruangan Direktur. Ia masih menjumpai koridor yang panjang dan sempit. Di kiri kanannya terdapat banyak kamera keamanan yang nyaris tak terlihat kalau saja Siwon tidak akrab dengan benda-benda keamanan buatan perusahaan itu. Ia menautkan alis ketika sosok yang ada di koridor sebelum dirinya, mendadak berjongkok sambil mengaduh.

"Gwenchana?" Siwon menghampiri dan ikut berjongkok di dekat namja bertubuh tinggi langsing itu.

"Gwenchanayo." Sosok itu tersenyum ramah dan bangkit berdiri.

Ketika Siwon ikut berdiri, ia menyadari sosok itu lebih tinggi beberapa sentimeter dari dirinya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan namja itu. "Annyeong. Zhoumi imnida."

"Siwon imnida." Siwon tersenyum lebar, senang melihat keramahan namja itu. "Kau juga dipanggil Direktur?"

"Begitulah."

Tiba-tiba pintu di ujung koridor terbuka.

"Cepat masuk! Yang pertama terlalu ceroboh hingga bisa tersandung. Yang kedua terlalu mudah percaya orang lain. Seharusnya kalian waspada di tempat baru dan menganggap semua orang asing itu musuh! Kalian berdua tidak lulus tes!"

Zhoumi dan Siwon saling berpandangan ketika namja yang muncul tadi menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kulitnya putih sekali!" celetuk Zhoumi.

"Suaranya bagus," gumam Siwon.

"Pupil matanya sangat besar dan…"

"Hitam."

Keduanya meringis bersamaan.

"Sebaiknya kita masuk," usul Zhoumi yang langsung disambut Siwon.

.

Di dalam ruangan, seorang lelaki bertubuh sedikit gemuk namun tampak tegap, memberi kode agar keduanya duduk di hadapannya. Namja yang berteriak tadi, duduk di salah satu kursi, terpisah dari meja sang Direktur. Namun sepasang matanya mengawasi Zhoumi dan Siwon dengan tajam.

"Apa kalian berdua tahu kenapa kalian dipanggil?"

Siwon melirik ke arah papan nama yang ada di atas meja. Kim Young-Woon.

"Saya tidak tahu, Direktur Kim." Siwon menyahut.

"Apakah saya akan dipecat, Direktur Kim?"

Pertanyaan Zhoumi membuat Direktur Kim tertegun. Siwon sendiri tak mampu menahan mulutnya yang membuka lebar, sementara matanya terbelalak ngeri. Ia berdiri sambil memandang ke arah Direktur Kim dengan wajah memelas. "Itu tidak benar kan, Direktur Kim?"

Namja yang duduk memperhatikan mereka, tampak berusaha menahan tawa melihat mimik Siwon. Direktur Kim tersenyum. Zhoumi menarik tangan Siwon agar kembali duduk.

"Aku sudah membaca berkas mengenai kalian berdua." Direktur Kim mengamati kedua namja yang kini mencoba duduk dengan sikap tenang di hadapannya. "Secara kemampuan, kalian di atas rata-rata. Tetapi kalian memiliki masalah dalam mengambil keputusan. Sebagai seorang pengawal, kalian tidak memiliki kemampuan melindungi yang cukup. Seharusnya tugas ataupun klien adalah prioritas utama kalian, bukan rasa kemanusiaan atau belas kasihan."

"Tapi, Direktur Kim, saya hanya mencoba menyelamatkan klien saya dan istrinya." Zhoumi angkat bicara. "Bagaimana mungkin saya hanya menyelamatkan klien sementara istrinya juga berteriak meminta tolong. Klien saya pun meminta agar saya menyelamatkan istrinya."

"Itu bukan tugasmu, Zhoumi sshi. Tugas utamamu adalah melindungi klien, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Tindakanmu membahayakan keselamatannya. Untung saja agen kita yang lain bergerak cepat mengatasi kesalahan yang kau buat. Tapi ini membuatmu tidak layak ditugaskan." Direktur Kim menoleh ke arah Siwon. "Begitu juga denganmu, Siwon sshi. Dalam perang, semua hal yang mengancam harus kau bersihkan."

"Tapi…tapi saya menjadi pengawal untuk menolong orang, Direktur Kim." Siwon menggeleng keras. "Bagaimana saya bisa membunuh anak-anak?! Saya ingin menjadi pahlawan, bukan penjahat!"

Suara tawa memenuhi ruangan itu. Direktur Kim, Siwon dan Zhoumi memandang namja yang duduk jauh dari mereka. Namja itu tertawa begitu keras dan lepas, hingga tubuhnya terbungkuk ke depan. Mereka berhitung dalam hati berapa lama namja itu tertawa. Cukup lama untuk ukuran orang normal.  
Zhoumi dan Siwon berpandangan, mulai meragukan kewarasan namja itu.

"Mianhe sudah menginterupsi percakapan kalian." Namja itu tersenyum setelah tawanya mereda, meski matanya masih memancarkan perasaan gelinya.

Ajussi, apakah mereka ini yang akan menjadi pengawalku?"

"Kyuhyun sshi!" Direktur Kim menggeleng sementara Siwon dan Zhoumi menautkan alis, tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. "Biar aku menjelaskan dahulu kepada mereka berdua."

Zhoumi dan Siwon kembali memperhatikan Direktur Kim, sementara namja yang dipanggil Kyuhyun tadi mendengus kesal.

"Kemampuan kalian berdua sangat hebat. Sangat disayangkan jika kalian keluar dari pekerjaan ini. Mungkin dengan banyak berlatih, kalian berdua masih bisa menjadi pengawal pribadi yang baik. Saya ingin kalian menjadi pengawal untuk Kyuhyun sshi."

"Pengawal pribadi?"

"Paruh waktu?"

"Pengawal pribadi sepenuh waktu." Direktur Kim menjawab. "Hanya untuk latihan. Kalian cukup menemaninya sepanjang waktu. Tidak ada bahay…"

"Ajussi!" Kyuhyun bangkit berdiri dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Kyuhyun sshi, jangan membantahku kali ini!" Direktur Kim berkeras. Matanya memandang Kyuhyun tajam, mengingatkan namja itu dengan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya. Ia merasa lega ketika Kyuhyun melengos kesal, pertanda namja itu mengikuti kemauannya.

Namun kemudian Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon dan Zhoumi dengan wajah serius. Ia tersenyum meremehkan sambil mengitari mereka, dan berhenti di antara punggung keduanya.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk membayar kalian." Kyuhyun mengucapkan itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan tubuh, memastikan suaranya terdengar di telinga Zhoumi dan Siwon. "Berapa upah pengawal tingkat paling rendah, Ajussi? Kalau tidak salah 75.000 won per hari."

"Mereka sudah di level 500.000 won." Direktur Kim mencoba bersabar.

"Ah! Itu lebih bagus!" Kyuhyun menepuk bahu keduanya, masih dari arah belakang. "Dengar baik-baik. Jangankan 500.000 won per hari… satu won pun tidak akan aku keluarkan untuk pengawal yang lebih lemah dariku seperti kalian."

Siwon hendak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, namun Kyuhyun sudah berputar, kali ini berdiri menghadap ke arah Siwon dan Zhoumi. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan tubuh, dagunya sedikit terangkat, dan matanya masih memandang remeh kepada kedua namja yang duduk bersisian itu.

"Musuh yang aku hadapi bukan orang biasa. Bisa bergerak seperti hantu, kejam, mencekik kalian tiba-tiba di tempat yang tidak kalian duga. Bagaimana? Aku tidak suka ada yang menjagaku dengan terpaksa. Kalian bisa bilang mundur sekarang."

"Kyu…"

Kyuhyun mengibaskan tangannya, memberi tanda kepada Direktur Kim untuk tidak memotong ucapannya.

"CEPAT JAWAB!" seru Kyuhyun keras, membuat Siwon dan Zhoumi tersentak di kursi mereka masing-masing. Namja itu berdiri dengan wajah kesal dan menunjuk pintu ruangan. "CEPAT JAWAB 'TIDAK' DAN KELUAR DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Kyuhyun sshi, kau sudah keterlaluan!" Direktur Kim mendekat, namun Kyuhyun kembali memberi kode agar pria itu tidak ikut campur.

"A…Aku mau!" Zhoumi bangkit berdiri. "Meski tidak dibayar, meski melawan hantu, aku bersedia!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga." Siwon tersenyum lebar, merasa lega dengan keputusan Zhoumi.

"Syukurlah kalian setuju." Direktur Kim tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Ia memandang Kyuhyun yang masih merengut dan memamerkan senyum kemenangan.

"Apa alasan kalian menerima tugas berbahaya dan tidak dibayar ini?" Kyuhyun menekankan kata 'berbahaya' dan 'tidak dibayar' pada ucapannya, berharap keduanya tahu apa yang mereka putuskan.

"Sederhana saja. Aku belum pernah berhadapan dengan hantu. Aku ingin mencobanya." Zhoumi tersenyum lebar.

"Aku belum pernah menjadi pengawal pribadi. Bisa bersama klien setiap hari, rasanya pasti menyenangkan. Mungkin kita bisa menjadi hyung dan dongsaeng." Siwon meringis ketika Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan wajah tak senang.

"Hantu? Dongsaeng?" Kyuhyun menggeleng pasrah mendengarnya. "Ajussi, kau urus mereka. Pastikan mereka bisa menjaga diri mereka sendiri dan tidak merepotkanku."

Kyuhyun keluar dengan membanting pintu.

Direktur Kim langsung menyalami Zhoumi dan Siwon. "Selamat! Kalian diterima! Berkemaslah. Malam ini juga kalian pindah ke rumah Kyuhyun sshi."  
"Yes, sir!" Zhoumi dan Siwon menjawab dengan mantap.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang langit malam sambil duduk di bangku taman. Samar-samar terdengar suara riuh Zhoumi dan Siwon yang tengah membenahi barang-barang mereka sambil bergurau. Kyuhyun sudah memperingati keduanya untuk berada tidak terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia menyukai suasana sepi.

"Paboya! Seharusnya mereka mengecek sistem keamanan rumah ini, memastikan aku aman, bukan bersenda gurau seperti anak sekolah."

Kyuhyun menarik napas panjang ketika tawa Siwon dan Zhoumi menerpa telinganya.

"Appa, aku tidak ingin melibatkan orang lain dalam masalah ini. Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka? Bagaimana jika mereka terbunuh karena bersamaku?"

.

.

.

**TB****C**

.  
Akhirnya aku benar-benar penasaran ingin membuat chapter 1 ff ini.  
Takut terlupa akan idenya.  
Buatku Chapter 1 sangat penting di semua ff.  
Chingudeul, ff ini akan dilanjut kapan2  
Ditunggu masukannya  
Kalau ada kesalahan penyebutan dll tolong diberitahu kkk  
Aku hanya mengerjakan dalam 2 jam dr mulai nyari info dan penulisan  
Jadi soal sebutan dalam militer atau perusahaan,  
Bisa diberi masukan karena tadi lebih banyak memakai istilah umum  
Untuk semua yang sudah membaca,  
Kamsahamnida


End file.
